


Monster High/Ever After High: Legend of Shadow High-Escaping Miss Direction

by WarAndPeacePlussLove



Category: Ever After High, Legend of Shadow High, Monster High
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Generation 1 Monster High, Genration 2 Monster High, Imagination, Make your own story option, authors let you use your imagination, fill in the blank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAndPeacePlussLove/pseuds/WarAndPeacePlussLove
Summary: In the Book Monster High/Ever After High: Legend of Shadow High, the characters get stuck and the Narrator offers the reader some suggestions to imagine how they escape to choose from. But she also offers the suggestion to make up our own versions of how they escape. This is how they could have escaped, by asking about Generation1 Monster High.Generation 2 learns about Generation 1
Relationships: Draculaura/Clawd Wolf, Jackson Jekyll/Frankie Stein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Monster High/Ever After High: Legend of Shadow High-Escaping Miss Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I’m not some Monster High or Ever After groupie. But I like good characters and storyline, so a school about monster kids interested me so I read character profiles online and watched a few short episodes on YouTube. When I found out there was supposed to be a crossover before one series was rebooted and another was cancelled I watched the storyboard scenes on YouTube. They were good, but only 3/4 finished and ends at a total cliff hanger.
> 
> So I found an audio book for the generation 2 monster high series and Ever after crossover hoping they story would be similar and help me fill the blanks. Unfortunately the story was completely different. Still a good book, but different.
> 
> One thing that I found interesting is the chapter near the end where Frankie, Draculaura, Maddie Hatter, the Evil Queen, Apple White and Raven Queen are being held captive my Miss Direction.
> 
> I’m not going to spoil the story too much but Miss Direction has the ability to influence people’s actions by speaking like a narrator and she stops the girls so that the unmaking lava can destroy all the realms of story so that she can rebuild the stories her way.
> 
> When the narrator of the book, Brooke, reads this she decides to ‘help’ by asking the readers, who truly control the stories with their imaginations, to think of how the protagonists escape.
> 
> She provides some suggestions herself (of which only two have them successfully escaping) and encourages us to choose one, or to make up our own. In her own words, to imagine it, say it or write it down.
> 
> This is how I would have liked them to escape. If you like it better than the two options please feel free to imagine this as what happened in the “blank space” Brooke provided.

This was a disaster.

Miss Direction had told Drac to stop while in flight, now she was curled up in her bat form in apples hands. The evil queen was stuck in a “forever tea party” with Maddie. Frankie couldn’t speak as per her orders and everyone was sitting on the floor.

This being that was once a woman was intending to keep them there until everything they knew, all the realms had been broken down so she could remake them her way.

Frankie eyed Draculaura, she couldn’t speak, but she mouthed “keep her talking” to her friend. She had a plan, but they needed their “host” distracted.

Bat-drac looked at the woman shaped assortment of words and thought about what she could possibly say to get her attention. What her favorite color is? No. Her last boyfriend? No. 

‘Wait!’ Drac thought. ‘I have the perfect thing, something I myself am quite curious about.’

Bat-Drac raised herself out of Apple’s hands. Miss direction noticed this and opened her mouth to speak, but Draculaura quickly stopped her.

“Miss Direction, wait!” Drac shouts immediately, bat wings raised. “I promise to sit right here and not try to stop you, but can you please answer one question?”

Miss Direction closed her mouth and studied the vampire-bat. She tilted her head slightly and spoke.

“Statement: Miss Direction wound be happy to answer-Draculaura’s-Question.”

“Ok great.” Drac says. “When Frankie introduced herself you says that we were the founders of the current Monster High.”

Miss Direction froze, as if realizing she had said too much.

“Me and Frankie were looking up other schools to do a project on. And we didn’t find reference to another school for monsters that existed in the past. Atleast not one that was also called Monster High. So, can you please explain?”  
“Statement: Miss Direction would love to answer-Draculaura’s-question. The answer is: your stories are new. Previous stories if you existed before with a different Monster High.”

Frankie and Drac both eyed Miss Direction skeptically. Though for Frankie was only a moment as she had to continue her task. Rearranging words into a line with her one severed hand.

“I don’t understand.” Says Drac.  
“Years ago, the narrators told stories of a version of Monster High which had existed for many years. The exact age was never revealed but it is known that Frankie Steins grandfather Victor Frankenstein was once a student over two hundred years ago. In addition, rather than your father-Dracula-the previous Monster High was run by-Headless HeadMistress Bloodgood-.The stories told had you and Frankie Stein and your friends all attended this school like you do now but there were many other differences. Difference one, normies were aware of monsters but both sides mutually decided to stay on their own sections of New Salem.”

Draculaura stated in shock. A world where the Great Scare hadn’t happened? It was unfortunate though that normies and mobsters were hostile to one another it seemed. She wished to unite them and monsters some day.

“Difference two, Draculaura cannot turn into a bat and Clawdeen cannot transform into a wolf.”

“What!? That’s just odd.”

“Difference three: aside from the members of your-Ghoul Squad-Deuce Gorgon-and-Toralei Stripe-None of the students at the current Monster High attended the previous.”

“Huh?” Draculara asks, this was the most confusing. 

“Many of the, declaration: secondary characters, were replaced and not retold in the current version. Individuals who were not retold into your version of the story include: Ghoulia Yelps, Zombie, friend of Cleo DeNile, Calwd Wolf, older brother of Clawdeen Wolf and boyfriend of Draculaura.”

“I dated Clawdeene Brother?” Draculaura said surprised, and blushing, a previous version of her had a boyfriend. For some reason she didn’t think Clawdeen would approve at first.

Miss Direction continued.

“Gillington Webber, river monster and boyfriend of Lagoona Blue. Jackson Jekyl and Holt Hyde, descendant of-Dr. Jekyl and Mr Hyde-who served as potential romantic partner for-Frankie Stein-.”

Frankie looked up at her shocked. There was another world where she had a boyfriend? Well not boyfriend but someone who could have been it sounds like. Jekyl and Hyde huh? She had read that story in her room during her lonely days, she wondered how being with a person with two personalities would work out? It didn’t matter at the time because with her severed hand she had already assembled the words-S-T-O on the back of her hand with the P being help with her pinkie, being sure not to connect them until she reached Miss Direction from behind.

“Other students who were not included in the current stories include: Robecca Steam, robot. Heath Burns, Fire elemental. Manny Taur, son of the Minotaur, Opperetta, daughter of the Phantom of the Opera, Don of the Dead-”

“So what happened to them?” Draculaura asks concerned. “When the old story-versions of us stopped being told and they started telling things like I know them. Did the old versions…die?”  
“Stories do not die, even if new versions of them are told.” Says Miss Direction. “They are still fresh in the readers minds and imaginations. Actually, many still prefer the old versions. When their stories stopped being told they were simply-covered-by the current stories. But they still exist, you just cannot see them because your version is blocking their view. Like one page of a book that’s stuck to another. But I can. I can see previous version of Draculaura on a date with Calwd Wolf. I can see Jackson Jekyl speaking with Previous Frankie Stein. I can see Previous Cleo de Nile arguing with her sister Nefera deNile. Without a narrator to tell their stories they have been free to their own devices. Though they have not done many things worthy of being told as a result. It is the sheer randomness that Miss Direction loathe, but once the unmaking reaches your world it will also touch theirs. Perhaps when I remake Monster High I will incorporate elements of both versions into the new-”

Miss Direction suddenly stopped speaking. Everyone looked at her with surprise. She wasn’t moving, she wasn’t speaking. The Evil Queen and Maddie were able to stand up and stop their tea party. Raven, Apple Draculaura and Frankie were able to stand up as well and Draculaura resumed her vampire form. 

Raven approached Miss Direction and started waving her hand and snapping her fingers infront of her.

“What happened to her?” Raven asks.  
“She STOPPED.” Frankie says picking up her hand and pointing to Miss Directions feet.

No one saw anything, until they looked behind her. There were the words S-T-O-P lined perfectly behind Miss Direction.

“As long as those words are there she will never move again.” Frankie says.  
“I think you mean never GO again.” Maddie says laughing to herself. “Oh by the way new narrator I like Brooke better.”

Oh shut up.

“Hey, Drac. That stuff she said about, us being new versions of Monster High.” Frankie says feeling weird about the concept.  
“Yeah that’s…surprising to me too Frankie.” Draculaura says. “But you heard what she said, they still exist. Even if their stories aren’t told.”  
“It just feels weird, knowing one day the narrators can stop talking about us too.”  
“Uh, can we please discuss this AFTER we save the world?” Says Raven holding up the Key/Chisel.  
“Oh, right.” Frankie says.

Before the group all scurries off to the volcano.

**Author's Note:**

> 42:27  
> 1:16:04  
> \- narrators——queen meets monsters  
> 1:31:06  
> \- meet everafter—-moanica meets queen  
> 2:06:11  
> \- Drama library——looking for maddy  
> 3:01:55  
> \- bridge walking—-  
> 3:22:39  
> \- imaginary queens—places—-ravens nightmare  
> 4:00:52—defeating nightmare—-lost library—what’s a narrator maddy—-giant Draculaura vs zomboys  
> 4:35:10—Fairy princess Apple—Re-uniting the lands—shadow high approaches—unmaking lava  
> 5:07:46–Shadow high—arrival—Miss direction  
> \- Miss Direction makes characters stuck—readers decide how escape  
> 5:41:52  
> \- up volcano, saving day  
> End


End file.
